Training
by Lain Fyrs
Summary: What makes training fun? The risk of being a cat for the rest of the day. Ash learns this through unconventional means. Oneshot!


**Edit: As a reply to the comment made by Xiry:**

Oh gosh. I didn't. Oh god. I did.

Pikachu is now spelled correctly.

**Just a short one shot!... This was an RP between me and my friend a few months back….. I'm putting off writing Cells.**

**Summary: What makes training fun? The risk of being a cat for the rest of the day. Ash learns this through unconventional means.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi…. And the characters are under 18, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters do not belong to me.**

"Hey! Hey Gary!" Ash called to the brown haired boy, almost tackling him to the ground. " Wanna come train with me in the forest?" Gary smiled, nodding. "Sure thing Ashy-boy!"

"Yay!" The smaller boy dragged his friend to the forest, ignoring the annoying pet name.

They stopped in a clearing, each turning to face each other on either end. "Alrighty! Pikachu, I choose you!" The yellow pokemon jumped out from beside his partner, making a cheerful noise. His opponent chose one of his pokeballs, throwing it out. "Umbreon, come on out!"

The battle started. Pikachu attacked with a thunderbolt, while Ash cheered from the sideline. "C'mon, let's show them what we're made of!" He scowled when Umbreon easily dodged the attack.

"Hey Ash! Let's have a bet!" Gary grinned.

"Fine!" The other boy stopped, thinking of what he could do when he won. "If I win…. Then you have to spend the entire day as my dog!" He giggled, imagining the loser with a collar on hands and knees, barking.

"And if I win, you get to be my kitty for the day." The brunette smiled innocently. Instantly becoming focused, the two faced each other, tension in the air. "Fine, prepare to wear a collar Gary!"

"I'd like to say the same to you!"

-12 seconds later-

Ash stared in shock as Pikachu fainted. He didn't miss the shadow that passed over Gary's face when he walked over to the trembling boy.

"Er.. Gary? Do you think we could change the bet?" He shuddered at the thought of meowing all day. The winner stopped in front of him, laughing slightly. "Don't worry Ashy-boy. You won't have to do anything." He smirked, watching as a flare of hope glimmered in the smaller boy's eyes, feeling slightly turned on.

"Really?" He stopped to think for a moment, something confusing him. "Uh….. what does a cat do anyway?"

"This!" Gary pushed him over onto his back and loomed over the now scared boy.

"Huh?" Hands pushed against his chest, trying to make him get off. "Something tells me if you did that to a cat, you would squish him." The boy on top frowned, realizing that Ash didn't know what was going on. He chuckled slightly, using this to his advantage.

"You talk too much." He leant over and kissed the black haired on the lips, smirking as he started to squirm underneath him. He pinned Ash's wrists down onto either side of his, to restrict his movements.

He mumbled something into the mouth covering his own, trying to get the weight off of him by lifting his hips. His eyes widened as their groins collided, gasping.

Gary felt himself harden at the contact, and took the chance to slip his tongue into the unwilling mouth, forcing him into a more passionate kiss.

Finally, he bit down on the intruding tongue, gasping as he was released. "I… don't think you would kiss your cat either." He pushed the boy off of him, running out of the forest. He ran into his home, slamming the door and slumping against it. Suddenly he shot up, sprinting back outside. "Oh no! I left Pikachu back there!"

Gary walked down the stairs, smiling at him. "What took you so long Ashy-boy?" He grinned wider. "I think you forgot something." He held up a cage containing his tied up pokemon.

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash yelled at the laughing boy. "And you're totally copying Team Rocket." He ran up to him and tried to snatch away the cage. It was pulled away from him and the captor ran up the stairs with it. "No way. It's Team Rocket, but effective!"

He chased after him, jumping onto him and knocking Pikachu away from them both. Instead of falling onto the floor, Gary rolled and tossed the smaller boy onto the bed, watching as he landed with a thump, face pressing into the mattress.

He cuddled Ash from behind, nibbling slightly on the shell of his ear. He heard the boy under him try to yell, but it was muffled by the mattress. He snuck a hand under his shirt and started to caress the skin on his upper body.

A black haired head shot up and he started to struggle. "Stop that!" he yelped as one of his nipples was pinched. "Oh? I think your body wants more."

His head fell back onto the mattress when a hand cupped his lower area, beginning to shiver. "Oooh!" He panted as it started to stroke his half erect member, gripping the sheets tightly. "S-stop!"

Taking this opportunity, Gary pulled down Ash's pants, flipping him over and pinning his arms down when he tried to move away. "Ga-gary…" He shifted and pushed his legs in-between the others, turning away his flushed face while red marks were being left over his neck.

The boy on top smiled and let his hands roam over every part of his body except for his now erect organ. He twitched and shivered as they ghosted over his side, trying to gain some contact. Lips moved down to his stomach, murmuring against it. "If, you want to cum, you can ask."

Ash stilled, confused. "Wha… What's that?" Suddenly, a hand gripped his member, slowly stroking it and causing him to shake. He moaned and tried to move his hips, whimpering when it stopped and held him down.

"We can't have that now." Gary smirked and engulfed the weeping organ into his mouth, making the other boy gasp and arch as all the heat in his body coil in his stomach, letting out a high pitched moan as it released. He felt himself collapse back onto the mattress with closed eyes.

"Now for the real thing." He shuddered and clenched as a finger was pushed into his body. The owner of said finger frowned, wanting to hear Ash make noise. He pushed another finger in, not waiting for him to adjust. "Uhn.." The sweaty face let small amounts of pain show through, starting to shake as the two intruding fingers spread his entrance.

"Let our your voice, Ashy-boy" He bit down on his earlobe, pushing the fingers in deep to press on his prostate, smiling when the boy jerked and moaned. The pleasure was immediately replaced by pain as a third finger entered and began to thrust in and out.

Ash gasped as they were removed, making him feel slightly empty. He stared in confusion as he was pulled up onto his knees, his face being pressed into a hard dick.

"Suck it, and make sure you wet it properly so that it doesn't hurt too much for you." Gary watched in awe as the small boy timidly reached and lightly grasped him, pressing his lips to the tip. He moaned as it was brought into the wet mouth, gripping hair and thrusting into him. The younger choked slightly and tears slowly began to form in his eyes, but he sucked harder and moved his tongue underneath it.

He felt the organ leave his mouth, and was pushed over onto his back.

Ash clenched as his legs were pulled up, his entrance being fully exposed. Gary slowly stroked him, preparing him. "Relax."

He sniffed and looked up to him, tears streaming down his face. "But… it'll hurt." He leant over and kissed away the tears, and pushed against his entrance. "Don't worry…. Ash."

He shuddered and started to sob as it entered him. The boy on top slowed down and watched the other. "Are you okay? We can stop if you want to…"

Ash twitched violently when it brushed against his prostate, moaning quietly. "Re-really?" Gary smirked and rubbed again, teasing him. "But you don't want to stop, do you?" The other moaned again, louder. He laid his head to the side and shivered. "You… you can keep going.."

He stroked the hard member, grinning as he tortured him slightly. "I'll only keep going if you beg for it." The smaller boy glared at him, starting to pull away.

"I thought you were the one who wanted this." He shuddered as it started to fall out of him. "I'm not begging, so we can stop." He gasped and looked away as his dick was stroked slowly. Hands gripped his own and tied them to the bed posts, while his legs were pulled onto hard shoulders. "I know you don't mean that, Ashy-boy!"

Ash flung his head back as he was impaled by Gary's cock, hitting him deeper than before. It entered him over and over again, striking his prostate repeatedly.

He gasped and moaned as each thrust made him see stars. He could feel the heat start to coil in his stomach. The pace increased and he screamed his partner's name as he released, feeling the other cum inside him.

After a few minutes, the two lay on the bed, panting while their bodies came down from their high. "Gary?" He withdrew from Ash's body, looking down at him. "What?"

He let out a gasp as a foot connected with his gasp, staring at a now very angry boy. "You stupid idiot!"

Gary groaned, rubbing his chest. He suddenly smirked at the pissed boy. "Would it make it any better if I told you that Pikachu saw that entire thing?" He laughed as the other panicked and glanced over to the side, before promptly fainting.

"A-Ash!"

The End.

**Meh, fail ending.**

**Turning RP's into stories is haard….**

**Well, Please Review!**


End file.
